Sigue sin Mí
by NaryMont
Summary: Milk embarazada de Goten está muy triste por estar sola, pero alguien importante le realiza una visita...
Sigue sin Mí.

 ** _Por: NaryMont_**

Aquella tarde de verano comenzaba a caer, ya el sol se ocultaba tras la imponente montaña de nombre Paoz, los últimos rayos del astro pintaban todo el valle de tonos amarillos y anaranjados haciendo del paisaje algo mágico digno de ser admirado. El viento movía la copa de los árboles lentamente arrullándolos como una madre haría con su bebé.

Unas manos blancas de largos y finos dedos trabajaban en el pequeño jardín que adornaba la entrada de la casa. Muchas flores de múltiples colores así como enredaderas de diversas clases eran cuidadas con esmero y paciencia. La mujer limpió con el dorso de su mano el sudor que escurría por su frente, era un día caluroso, pero a pesar de ello tenía que terminar su labor. Con una pequeña pala separo la tierra húmeda y reblandecida hasta formar un pequeño agujero, en el centro de éste colocó con sumo cuidado las raíces largas de un rosal, el cual mantenía en la punta un botón de flor, si la planta no era sembrada de inmediato tal vez ese botón jamás se abriría.

Al terminar de cubrir las raíces con tierra y de regarla se levantó con un poco de dificultad, una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, con satisfacción observó que el trabajo de varias semanas estaba rindiendo frutos, las flores formaban un hermoso arco iris terrestre y las enredaderas de tonos verdosos trepaban caprichosas por las paredes de la casa, unas alcanzaban la ventana del cuarto de Gohan. "Gohan, mi triste Gohan" musitó la mujer al alzar la vista y toparse con la silueta de su hijo que parecía estudiar en la mesa de su habitación, "Hoy ni siquiera quiso ayudarme" pensó en tanto que se agachaba a recoger sus utensilios de jardinería. Evocaba algunas tardes atrás, cuando Gohan la acompañaba, pero sin demasiado entusiasmo de parte del muchacho.

Al observar la blanquecina pared, con algo de emoción, miró su sombra que se dibujada perfectamente. Se levantó despacio y se colocó de perfil, su cabello se movía un poco a causa del viento, su delgado cuello se notaba más largo de lo normal por el mismo efecto de la sombra, su busto no se marcaba demasiado a causa de la ropa que llevaba, pero lo que sí resaltaba era su abultado vientre que cada vez la hacía moverse con mayor dificultad y que había echado a perder su perfecta silueta.

Con suma ternura acarició la curva de su abdomen, ¡estaba ahí! Una pequeña criatura se formaba lentamente en su interior, tan solo en dos meses lo tendría en sus brazos y aun así la espera parecía eterna, acomodó sus manos alrededor de su vientre como si lo abrazara y tarareó una dulce melodía, eso mismo hacía cuando esperaba a Gohan y después jalaba las manos de Goku y las colocaba para que sintiera los ligeros golpeteos del bebé, él la observaba con esa mirada mezcla de emoción e impaciencia y luego siempre preguntaba "¿Milk aún falta mucho?". Ese recuerdo hizo que su vista se nublara al mismo tiempo que sentía una opresión en la garganta. No quería llorar, pero ahora no estaba él, se había ido para siempre...

Tratando de serenarse entró en la casa, parecía tan vacía, se lavó muy bien las manos para preparar la cena. No tenía apetito, pero el doctor le había dicho que debía comer muy bien para que el bebé naciera sano, y por supuesto que seguiría a la perfección las ordenes, no quería que el hijo de Goku fuera un debilucho, además lo más seguro es que Gohan sí tuviera hambre después de todo era un sayajin en pleno crecimiento.

Tan concentrada estaba en su labor que no se dio cuenta que el pequeño saiya la observaba desde la puerta, no perdía detalle de todo lo que hacía Milk en la cocina. Un sentimiento de culpa le hacía levantar una barrera entre él, su madre y todos los demás. Desde que Goku muriera no habían vuelto a tener aquellas agradables charlas que siempre terminaban con una caricia y un beso, era cierto que aquello en ocasiones lo molestaba, pero de alguna forma en esos momentos lo necesitaba mucho y lo peor es que no se atrevía a pedirlo. Un miedo muy grande a que su madre le reclamara su inmadurez en la terrible pelea contra Cell, hacía que desistiera a estar mucho tiempo con ella, prefería encerrarse en su habitación y repasar una y otra vez las lecciones de sus libros o simplemente salir por la ventana y volar a cualquier parte donde pudiera estar solo.

En el fondo sabía que eso afligía mucho a su madre, pero no hubiera podido soportar una mirada, un gesto o una palabra de reproche del ser al que amaba tanto, su alma ya bastante torturada por el sentimiento de culpa no soportaría que ella lo acusara de la muerte de Goku. Y ahora estaba lo del nuevo bebé, eso lo lastimaba aún más, ya que no sólo él se había quedado sin padre, sino que ahora por su culpa su hermano jamás lo conocería.

Milk volteó hacia la puerta al sentir la mirada de su hijo sobre ella, sus ojos se encontraron unos instantes, ambas mirabas tenían un cierto dejo de tristeza, pero Milk a pesar de eso le sonrió.

\- Has estudiado mucho, Gohan. Debes tener hambre.

\- N-no, no mucha mamá - dijo titubeante.

\- Bueno de todas maneras en unos momentos cenaremos. ¿Me ayudas a poner la mesa? - preguntó Milk buscando la mirada del niño que estaba fija en el suelo.

Gohan asintió y salió rumbo al comedor. Mientras acomodaba los dos lugares en la mesa pensaba en la valentía de su madre. Siempre fuerte, aun en la adversidad, y su carácter salía a flote aun en los peores momentos por los que pasaban. Todavía recordaba esa tarde después de la lucha cuando le diera el último mensaje de Goku para ella, se había derrumbado y ahí sobre el suelo había derramado muchas lágrimas de dolor por tan terrible pérdida, pero después se había levantado orgullosa y había limpiado con determinación cualquier rasgo de lágrimas en sus ojos. Desde entonces no la había vuelto a ver llorar, pero algo en su interior le decía que ella aparentaba una tranquilidad inexistente.

Los pasos de su madre lo sacaron de sus pensamientos y en silencio tomó su lugar en la mesa; como cada noche desde hacía meses cenaron en silencio, con la vista fija solo en la comida, sus existencias se habían tornado melancólicas y demasiado monótonas, la soledad y el silencio eran su única compañía en aquel apartado lugar, pero algo en el ambiente se respirada diferente, tal vez fue que Milk se levantó a mitad de la cena y golpeó con la palma de la mano la cubierta de madera.

\- ¡Basta Gohan!, esto no puede seguir así... - exclamó haciendo que el saiya la mirara sorprendido.

\- Mamá, ¿A qué te refieres?...- preguntó mirando aquellos ojos en los que siempre había leído ternura y en ocasiones molestia, pero no ese gesto que no supo definir.

\- A tu actitud, no sé lo que te ocurre, ya no eres el mismo de antes, no quieres salir de tu habitación y cuando trató de platicar contigo solo me contestas con monosílabos. No sabes cómo deseo que te escapes con tu amigo el dragón como antes...

\- Yo... - musitó agachando la cabeza.

\- Eso es a lo que me refiero, ¡¿Me puedes decir con mil demonios qué es lo que te pasa?! - dijo comenzando a levantar la voz.

Gohan abrió los ojos con asombro, su madre maldiciendo eso si que jamás esperó escuchar. Muchas veces lo regañó por lo del pequeño dragón o por no estudiar lo suficiente, pero aquellas veces había sido diferente, ahora su voz tenía algo de angustia y desesperación. Tal vez ella tenía razón y de una vez por todas tenían que hablar de sus sentimientos por más dolorosos que fueran.

\- Yo... Extraño mucho a mi papá - dijo tratando de que su voz no se quebrara.

La mirada de Milk se tornó aún más triste de lo normal, luego se acercó hasta el niño y levantó su carita que seguía agachada.

\- Yo también lo extraño... tal vez más que tú, pero debemos continuar, Gohan. La vida sigue y tenemos que avanzar con ella, estoy segura que a tú padre no le gustaría que tú estuvieras todo el tiempo triste - afirmó poniendo en su voz toda la fuerza posible.

\- Sí... Pero fue mi culpa... - dijo evitando la mirada de su madre. Milk observó como el niño apretaba los puños y un gesto de amargura se dibujaba en su rostro infantil, ahora entendía el por qué Gohan se comportaba de esa manera, se sentía culpable por lo de Goku y ahora tenía que encontrar las palabras correctas para hacerle entender que nadie tenía la culpa de aquello.

\- Gohan... debes entender que nadie es culpable de la muerte de Goku, mucho menos tú y...

\- ¡No digas mentiras mamá! - exclamó interrumpiéndola, unas lágrimas llenas de rabia mojaban sus mejillas - Yo tuve la culpa, si tan solo hubiera derrotado a Cell cuando pude mi papá ahora estaría con nosotros.

\- Hijo, esa pelea fue terrible, no sabes la angustia que pasé de sólo pensar que les ocurriera algo. Sólo sé que ambos dieron lo mejor de sí, si no fuera por tu valentía la tierra y tal vez todo el universo hubiera dejado de existir, estoy segura que Goku esta tan orgulloso como yo... donde quiera que este... Él siempre quiso que tú fueras más fuerte que él y ahora lo eres...

\- Mamá, es que no puedo evitar pensar en eso y en el bebé, por mi culpa él no conocerá a mi padre.

\- Pero tendrá una madre, un abuelo y un hermano que lo cuidaran y lo querrán mucho - afirmó Milk elocuentemente.

Gohan guardo silencio, algo en su interior se movió de repente, su madre tenía razón ahora ellos tenían que cuidar a ese bebé que pronto llegaría. De pronto se daba cuenta que su hermano tenía que nacer en un hogar lleno de cariño y alegría, no en uno donde sólo existiera tristeza por algo que nunca se podría cambiar. El mismo le enseñaría a querer y respetar a su padre aunque éste no viviera.

Milk esperaba impaciente la reacción de Gohan, rogaba porque al fin el niño entendiera, sino era así tal vez sería imposible que algún día volviera a sonreír, no deseaba que su hijo estuviera siempre triste y melancólico, tal vez eso no lo soportaría.

El pequeño saiya titubeo un poco, pero la expresión de su madre lo decidió y la abrazó con fuerza buscando su calor y refugio como cuando era más pequeño y algo lo asustaba, ella correspondió a ese abrazo con fuerza, le hacía mucha falta el apoyo de Gohan, estaba segura que juntos podrían salir adelante. El abrazo se prolongó por un largo rato la barrera por fin caía y estaban más unidos que nunca.

\- Mamá, gracias...

Unas lágrimas de felicidad escurrieron por las mejillas de Milk, había recuperada a Gohan por fin, estaba segura que las cosas iban a cambiar desde ese día; de pronto sintió como el bebé se agitaba en su interior con fuerza.

\- Gohan tu hermanito está muy feliz... - murmuró ella.

Gohan la miró con un gesto de sorpresa y confusión en su rostro, ella sonriendo sujetó sus manos y las colocó en cierto lugar de su vientre. Gohan sintió claramente unos pequeños "brinquitos" que eran rítmicos y que al poner él su mano se hicieron más fuertes. Un gesto alegría se dibujó en su cara ¡Era su hermano! Y desde ahora lo aprendería a querer mucho.

Esa noche, después de varios meses de preocupaciones, Milk salió con tranquilidad de la habitación de Gohan después de darle el beso de las buenas noches y dejarlo dormido. De cierto modo, el haber conversado con su hijo le habían devuelto algo de la paz perdida al morir Goku. "¡Ohh, mi Goku!" musitó en la oscuridad del pasillo mientras se dirigía a su cuarto. Al nombrarlo una avalancha de recuerdos llegaron a su mente y sintió la soledad más que nunca. Estaba segura que aunque pasara el tiempo jamás volvería a ser completamente feliz; una parte de ella misma había muerto en aquella batalla.

Al traspasar la puerta de su recámara y cerrar tras de sí, su fuerza, valor y determinación se esfumaron como por arte de magia, las palabras dichas a Gohan unos momentos antes quedaban huecas y sin sentido para ella. Sin poderse controlar dio rienda suelta a su dolor, como cada noche...

Lágrimas abundantes y silenciosas escurrían por sus mejillas, símbolos inequívocos del sufrimiento que la embargaba, pero aparte de su dolor tenía miedo, un miedo muy grande de estar sola con esa responsabilidad que tenía con sus hijos, debía educarlos SOLA, completamente sola. El futuro de Gohan y del nuevo bebé dependía de ella, y eso a pesar de la fuerza que aparentaba ante los demás, la tenía paralizada, cierto que contaba con su padre, pero no era lo mismo. Era verdad que Goku desde un principio no mostraba preocupación por las nuevas responsabilidades que había adquirido al casarse, pero su presencia le daba fuerza y a pesar de todo eran dos... ahora no era así.

Se encaminó hacia la ventana que permanecía abierta, las cortinas se movían a causa del viento que soplaba afuera, era un viento cálido y agradable de verano. Eso pareció reconfortar un poco su alma que estaba fría desde que él se había marchado; cerró los ojos, sus lágrimas se secaron al chocar el viento en sus mejillas.

Se giró y lentamente se acercó hasta la cama, estaba fatigada, pero no tenía sueño. Al parecer el insomnio había regresado, no entendía el porqué, ahora debería estar más tranquila después de hablar con Gohan, pero no era así. Quería dormir y olvidarse de todo por un momento, pero siempre que lo intentaba y colocaba su cabeza en la almohada pensaba y pensaba hasta que el amanecer la sorprendía sin haber logrado dormir, sólo esperaba que eso no afectara al bebé.

Encendió la luz de la habitación que hasta entonces sólo estaba iluminada por la lámpara de noche y decidió que tal vez si se entretenía con algo el sueño llegaría. Observó la cuna de madera que yacía cerca de la pared, hacía algunos días que su padre, antes de irse, la había sacado del cobertizo y aun no la preparaba. Sonrió con tristeza. El tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido, si parecía que había sido solo ayer cuando era Gohan el que dormía ahí.

La cuna estaba algo empolvada, ya que a pesar de haberla envuelto con cuidado, con los años el polvo había logrado colarse. El pequeño colchón aun llevaba aquél forro azul, aunque claro, estaba algo sucio. Acaricio suavemente el barandal de madera y frente a sus ojos pasó aquella tarde...

V-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Goku entró como torbellino a la sencilla cocina en donde Milk comenzaba a preparar la cena, lucía muy contento y por supuesto lleno de aserrín de pies a cabeza. Ella volteó sobresaltada al escucharle entrar tan de repente.

\- ¡Ya la terminé Milk! - exclamó lleno de júbilo, mientras que colocaba el pequeño mueble de madera junto a la mesa - Esta no se rompió como las otras... Ya tienes donde dormir bebé - dijo posando su mano sobre el vientre abultado de ella.

Milk sonrió ante el comentario, la última semana había roto... bueno lo cierto es que había perdido la cuenta, pero habían sido varias cunas que a punto de ser terminadas no soportaban algún golpe "algo fuerte" que Goku le propinaba, podría ser un gran guerrero, pero no tenía demasiada fortuna con las labores manuales.

\- Te quedó muy linda, Goku - dijo ella con la voz quebrada de la emoción al imaginarse al pequeño bebé dormido y siendo arrullado por los dos.

\- Si te gustó ¿por qué lloras? - preguntó él mirándola con sus ojos llenos de confusión - No quiero que llores Milk... - le dijo algo preocupado limpiando las lágrimas de ella con su mano.

\- Lloro de felicidad...

Él la miró aún más confundido, no entendía el por qué si estaba contenta lloraba de esa manera.

\- Olvídalo Goku... Mejor llévala al cuarto del bebé, pronto estará lista la cena - le dijo, y él obediente se encaminó cargando con cuidado la cuna que tantos sacrificios le había costado hacer...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Aquél recuerdo provocó que Milk se recargara sobre el barandal y comenzara a sollozar "¡No podré hacerlo!" musitó amargamente.

 _\- Claro que podrás hacerlo..._ \- afirmó una voz tras de ella.

Milk se giró sorprendida porque aquella voz no podía ser de nadie más que de... "¡Goku!" exclamó viéndolo a unos pasos de ella. Goku la observaba atentamente, su rostro con aquél gesto amable tan característico en él.

\- ¡Hola, Milk! - la saludó sonriendo y acercándose a la asustada mujer.

\- ¡¿P-pero qué haces aquí?!, si tú ya... ¿Acaso yo estoy soñando? - se preguntó al tiempo que pretendía pellizcarse para saber si estaba despierta o soñando. Él la detuvo antes que lograra su objetivo.

\- No, Milk, estas completamente despierta - afirmó sin dejar de sostener la delgada mano entre la suya.

Ella lo miró sorprendida, era el mismo, la misma voz, el mismo cuerpo, el mismo olor. De no ser por aquella aureola que coronaba su cabeza podía jurar que la muerte de él en realidad era un mal recuerdo y que nunca se había marchado. Deseó abrazarlo, sentirse protegida en su pecho como antes, pero por más que quisiera Goku estaba muerto y nada podía hacer para evitarlo. Ahora él pertenecía a otro mundo, otra dimensión en la que algún día podían volver a estar juntos y esta vez para siempre, pero ahora...

\- Uranai Baba me ha conseguido un permiso especial para venir, Milk - comenzó él caminando hasta la cama que tantas noches habían compartido. Con tranquilidad se sentó en la orilla y con un ademán le pidió a ella que también lo hiciera. Milk dudó un poco en obedecerlo, pero al fin se decidió. - ¿Sabes?, te he observado desde hace algunos días, no me gusta que llores todo el tiempo - dijo el saiya mirando el piso - Lamento haberme marchado, Milk, pero como le dije a todos fue lo mejor, yo siempre atraigo los problemas y quería que tú, Gohan y todos los seres que habitan este planeta vivan tranquilos...

Ella agachó su mirada, ¿Por qué le decía eso como si fuera lo más natural del mundo?. Era cierto no pensaba sólo en él, pero cómo pretendía que entendiera que después de aquella despedida tan apresurada lo tomaría como si en lugar de morir se fuera por un par de días lejos de ellos... Su mente humana tal vez demasiado complicada para el saiya no veía las cosas de forma tan clara como él creía...

\- He tratado de comprenderlo, Goku. En serio que sí, pero es difícil, cuando más te necesito siempre te marchas - dijo ella con un dejo de reproche en su voz y apretando los puños como para evitar gritarle y hacerle entrar en razón que le importaba un carajo el mundo ahora que ya no estaban juntos.

\- Sí, lo admito, pero ¿Acaso no crees que también me duele dejarlos?...

\- No lo creo, el tiempo que estas fuera de casa no te importamos - lo interrumpió ella levantando ligeramente la voz - Siempre ha sido así...

\- No digas eso, Milk, no estas siendo justa...

\- ¡¿Justa?!, por favor Goku no hablemos de justicia - exclamó alterada - ¡¿Acaso crees que fue justo que te fueras un día con Gohan a Kame House y al irlos a buscar me dijeran que tú estabas muerto y que a Gohan se lo había llevado Picoro?!. ¡Fue terrible para mí ese año!, llorando tu muerte y viviendo la angustia de no saber si Gohan estaba bien - ella calló por un momento, su voz seguía firme, pero en sus mejillas escurrían dos lágrimas silenciosas - Y luego vuelves a entrar en mi vida ¿Para qué? para encontrarte muy herido por tu 'flamante' batalla con Vegeta y que luego me convencieras junto con tus amigos para dejar ir a Gohan a ese horrible planeta y luego de sabe qué cantidad de peligros y batallas te quedaras vacacionando en el espacio en lugar de regresar con nosotros... Y tantas cosas más, tantas que prefiero no mencionar y que tampoco son justas... Goku guardo silencio, esto no estaba funcionando en lo absoluto, la razón de su visita no era hacer llorar a Milk o que ella le recordara hechos pasados

\- Y-yo, no quería hacerte recordar esas cosas - murmuró él.

\- Sí, claro, nunca es tu intención. Pero de todos modos duele... Goku lo he comprendido, aunque tal vez demasiado tarde, nunca te hemos importado... - afirmó diciendo cada palabra esta vez con la voz más calmada.

\- ¿Entonces por qué crees que estoy aquí ahora?, no te niego que las batallas me apasionan, que aprender nuevas técnicas de pelea hacen que me emocione. No puedo evitarlo, lo traigo en mi sangre, en mi herencia, ¡soy un sayajin! - exclamó mirándola fijamente a los ojos, desesperado como ella nunca lo había visto antes - Pero también esta esa otra parte, la que tú conoces muy bien, la que hace que mi corazón se acelere cuando te veo y provoca que mi cabeza atolondrada pierda aún más la razón cuando te tengo y que sienta un gran orgullo cuando miro a Gohan superarme cada vez más, esa parte de mí que es humana... - concluyó elocuentemente y sin pensar tomó las manos de ella entre las suyas.

Milk estaba sorprendida, ahora que lo pensaba con calma ¿a qué venia toda esa platica?, si cuando él estaba vivo hablaban de todo menos de esos temas. Era irónico, para hacerlo Goku había tenido que venir desde el más allá...

\- ¿Sabes por qué me casé contigo? - preguntó él sacándola de sus reflexiones.

\- Sí - contestó ella soltando sus manos - 'porque siempre cumples tus promesas' - dijo repitiendo las palabras que él le mencionara en el torneo donde se habían comprometido ya formalmente.

Goku la miró algo ofendido, ¿Por qué ella pensaba eso después de tanto tiempo?, podría ser un saiya sin oficio ni beneficio, pero había aprendido muchas cosas a su lado, tantas que nunca pensó que existieran encerrado como estaba en su mundo lleno de aventuras y peligros. Milk era una buena maestra aun a pesar de que ella también aprendía sobre la marcha, casi nunca la entendía, pero se conformaba con amarla...

\- Te equivocas, Milk. No sólo fue para cumplir una promesa, si de algo me han servido las batallas es para leer la actitud del oponente. Yo miré esa actitud llena de determinación y fuerza interna en tus ojos cuando fuiste mi contrincante en aquella pelea. No sabes lo que me estremeció tu mirada, esa mirada que me dedicabas llena de furia por no recordarte y que se mezclaba con una calidez y una ternura que nunca había experimentado y que me molestaba por no poder definir, nunca nadie me había mirado así y de cierto modo creo que presentí mi vida a tu lado... Fue por eso que nos casamos...

Milk apretó los puños una vez más, ¡Por Kami! Por qué siempre tenía que ser así, le decía todo eso que le hubiera encantado escuchar pero precisamente ahora que estaba muerto. No tenía caso seguir discutiendo por cosas que ya no importaban, trato de serenar todas las emociones que se agitaban en su interior. Debía conocer la causa de su extraña visita.

\- Y bien Son Goku ¿a qué has venido?

\- Yo, bueno... *GROUMM* - un fuerte sonido salido de su estómago lo interrumpió al iniciar la frase.

Milk sonrió. Hasta en eso seguía siendo el mismo de siempre.

\- ¿Tienes hambre verdad, Goku?

Él no contestó nada sólo se sonrojó y colocó una mano tras su cabeza en característico ademán.

\- Anda vamos, ha quedado algo de la cena de esta noche - le dijo mientras que lo empujaba un poco rumbo a la cocina.

Goku no se hizo del rogar y un rato después devoraba gustoso todo lo que Milk pusiera sobre la mesa, ella se había sentado enfrente y lo miraba comer mientras se preguntaba si en el otro mundo habría restaurantes o algo así, porque si no Goku no estaría demasiado feliz en ese lugar. Él como si adivinara su pregunta le comentó entre bocado y bocado:

\- En el otro mundo hay comida, *ñam*, pero ninguna tan sabrosa como la tuya, Milk.

No sonó a cumplido y Milk sabía perfectamente que no lo era, Goku siempre decía lo que pensaba y sentía, sin más ni más. Empezó a fregar los platos mientras esperaba que él comenzara con lo que tenía que decirle...

\- Ya no te recordaba así... - dijo Goku mientras limpiaba una manzana en su gi.

Milk dejó su labor y volteó hacia él, no entendía su comentario, ¿A qué se refería con "No te recordaba así"?. Goku pareció leer la duda en su rostro.

\- Así... - repitió y esta vez señaló el abultado abdomen de ella cubierto con el delantal blanco que siempre usaba cuando realizaba los quehaceres.

\- Ahh, es que hacía mucho tiempo que no... - se interrumpió - He de parecerte muy graciosa ¿Verdad?, como una gran pelota - dijo con algo de molestia en la voz y acercando su cara a la de él.

\- ¡No, no, Milk! - se apresuró a contestar mientras negaba también con las manos.

\- Sí, claro - dijo ella cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el ceño - He engordado mucho, pero recuerda que tú pusiste tu parte para que yo esté así. Él sonrió, Milk siempre sería la misma.

\- Lo que quise decir es que... En la otra ocasión lucias diferente, contenta, alegre, con un brillo especial en los ojos y ahora no es así...

\- Creo que la situación actual es muy diferente, Goku. Espero a este hijo con la misma emoción, pero por más que intento no puedo evitar sentirme triste, sola - murmuró Milk agachando la mirada.

Goku se acercó a ella, ¡Demonios!, en momentos como aquellos odiaba no poder ser bueno con las palabras, ¿cómo explicarle?, ¿Cómo hacerle para encontrar las palabras correctas?...

\- De eso se trata mi visita - comenzó él tomándola de la barbilla y haciéndola mirarlo a los ojos - No me gusta ver llorar esos ojos tuyos, Milk. Quiero que ahora saques toda esa fuerza que tienes y que siempre me ha gustado de ti. _Sigue sin mí_ , tienes muchas razones para hacerlo. Yo siempre he dado todo lo que tengo y más, por Gohan, por ti, por mis amigos. Ahora quiero que tú hagas lo mismo, por el nuevo bebé, por Gohan y por mí...

Los ojos de ella brillaron intensamente, odiaba que Goku tuviera razón y que le hablara de esa manera. Lo prefería diciendo tonterías... No pudiendo soportar más hizo un puchero infantil y se abrazó a su pecho fuertemente tratando de encontrar un poco de refugio en esos brazos tan conocidos "Mi Goku, mi querido Goku" musitó con voz temblorosa mientras percibía su calor. Él correspondió el abrazo, había estado deseándolo desde que llegara, y entrecerrando los ojos dejó que se desahogara mientras acariciaba su cabeza. Algo le decía que esas eran las últimas lágrimas que ella derramaba así...

\- Recuerda, Milk - le susurró al oído - Nadie es lo suficientemente importante para borrar esa hermosa sonrisa tuya... ni siquiera yo. Se separaron un rato después, Milk lucía más tranquila y él se sentía satisfecho, después de todo aparentemente aquella visita había cumplido su cometido.

\- ¿Puedo despedirme de Gohan? - le preguntó.

Una ligera sonrisa se pintó en los labios de ella mientras asentía. Él la tomó de la mano y juntos subieron las escaleras rumbo al cuarto de su hijo. Entraron a la habitación en penumbras, Goku se acercó hasta la cama del niño y pasó su mano por su cabello, dormía profunda y tranquilamente. A Goku le pareció que tal vez había crecido mucho en esos meses, ¿Qué tanto sería en algunos años?, se preguntó, no deseando saber la respuesta, no podría verlo...

En silencio salieron al pasillo y entraron a su propia habitación. Él recorrió de pies a cabeza a Milk, observándola detenidamente como tratando de llevarse la imagen de ella a donde quiera que fuera. Ella se incomodó al sentir tal escrutinio.

\- ¿Que ocurre, Goku... ? - le preguntó ladeando un poco la cabeza.

Él sonrió, su transparente mirada se nubló un poco y luego colocó su mano sobre el vientre de su mujer - ¿Falta mucho, Milk?. Ella apretó con ambas manos la del saiya. - Sólo un par de meses más.

\- Entiendo, me tengo que ir ya... - dijo él, Milk asintió - Pero antes...

Se acercó aún más y la tomó de los hombros mientras sus labios buscaban los de ella. Sólo un roce y cerraron los ojos sintiendo una tranquilidad increíble. A lo lejos escuchó la voz del saiya "Deja el forro azul en la cuna..."

La luz llegaba poco a poco conforme nacía el nuevo día, Milk se incorporó de la cama. Aun somnolienta a su mente llegaron los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Tal vez sólo había sido un sueño, pero se dio cuenta que no llevaba su pijama y sí su delantal blanco. Goku había estado ahí realmente. Sonriendo se paró frente a la ventana, la abrió y aspiró la fresca brisa matutina olorosa a pino y a flores y al mismo tiempo mezclada con un murmullo lejano _"Deja el forro azul..."_ Se volteó hacia la cuna y acarició su vientre. Sin dejar de sonreír se dijo:

\- Tendré otro hijo varón...

 **FIN**

 _2/oct/2000_

 **Marzo, 2016 Nota** : WOW otro fic de más de una década O_O, como pasa el tiempo y por supuesto, Otra historia de mi pareja favorita Goku & Milk, sé que la mayoría prefiere los Vegeta & Bulma, no los culpo, pero que se le va hacer si cuando a uno lo flecha un personaje es difícil cambiar jaja, por cierto si alguien lee esto les pido si comentan, que me recomienden fics de esta parejita, ¡quiero leer algo lindo de ellos! Nos vemos y hasta la próxima! Nary ^^!


End file.
